


навстречу арабской ночи

by ktyekmrf30



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (Disney Movies) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Brother Bear Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Nutcracker Fusion, M/M, and junghwan just loves them all, and yongseung is a genie, it's just a happy fairytale about love and destiny that's all, jibeom the nutcracker, minchan gyehyeon and kangmin are aladdin and jasmine' sons, well he is a parrot, yeonho is iago son?
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktyekmrf30/pseuds/ktyekmrf30
Summary: Канмин смотрит на свалившуюся набок лампу со спрятавшимся от проблем джинном, на застывшего посреди леса Щелкунчика, на Чонхвана, которого буквально трясёт от восторга произошедшего, а затем выдыхает единственное, что приходит ему в голову:— Мне нужно обо всём рассказать Кехёну.
Relationships: Jo Gyehyeon/Kim Jibeom, So Junghwan/Yoo Kangmin





	навстречу арабской ночи

**Author's Note:**

> щелкунчик и аладдин: https://pin.it/6rthrji  
> братец медведь: https://pin.it/7A9EHbi

**_представь себе край, далёкое место,_ **

**_где плетётся караван верблюдов,_ **

**_где ты скитаешься среди разных культур и языков_ **

Эта история берет своё начало в далёких землях.

Там, где от палящего солнца бескрайние дюны обжигают голые ступни, где далёкие караваны неделями скитаются по пустыням от одного пристанища к другому, желая продать редчайшие работы своих мастеров. Стоящая на месте четырех древних государств, Аграба раскрывает свои объятия перед каждым встречным с добрыми помыслами, восхищает своим великолепием, манит остаться в своих стенах навсегда.

По крайней мере, именно так достопочтенный учитель описывал Канмину все прелести их страны.

Мальчик тяжело вздыхает, смотря в окно.

У него было самое худшее положение из всех. Старший сын султана, принц Минчан всю жизнь учился военному делу, собирался стать главой королевского войска, с детства имел почёт и уважение, считался едва ли не главным красавцем всей их страны.

Средний сын Кехён готовился короноваться сразу же, как только султан решит, что время настало. Ещё один писаный красавец, девы вокруг которого млели, едва его величество появлялся на городском базаре, был любим народом, имел большие планы на будущее и собирался править страной долгие годы.

И был третий сын султана, самый младший, больше всех похожий на ныне покойную мать, слишком юн, чтобы его принимали всерьёз, слишком авантюрист, чтобы править королевством.

Канмин.

Править ему не суждено, руководить армией тоже, а вот учиться королевским делам всё равно заставляли. Скукота.

Он дожидается конца занятия по письменности, нетерпеливо кивает на все наставления учителя и выслушивает очередные стенания о том, какой он несносный. И, хотя ему есть что сказать на данное заявление, он прикусывает кончик языка, ведь иначе их препирательства затянутся на добрый час его свободного времени.

Покинув комнаты обучения, Канмин идёт в сторону внутреннего сада, а там осторожно выглядывает с балконов. Не найдя внизу никого, мальчишка переходит на бег, в минуту оказываясь у королевских спален.

Он собирает вещный мешок, скидывая внутрь припрятанные перед занятием угощения: орешки и рахат-лукум, а ещё печенье, сделанные королевским поваром. Довольный уловом, он крепко перевязывает мешок и прячет его под кровать, понимая, что пора готовиться к вечерней трапезе.

Ужин приносит ещё добычу. Канмин, пока султан отвлекает братьев на разговоры об экономике, незаметно прячет в карманах яблоки, быстро съедает мясо и торопится выйти изо стола.

— Уже всё? — удивляется отец, когда Канмин задвигает свой стул. Младший замирает под чужими взглядами, нервно впиваясь пальцами в бархатную обивку сидения.

— Я поел, а ваши разговоры неинтересные, — закатывает глаза Канмин с улыбкой, на что получает хмыканья братьев, а султан только тяжело вздыхает, качая головой.

— Канмин, ты должен интересоваться делами государства, — о нет, снова та же песня... — Когда ты вырастешь, то войдёшь в Совет министров, и, я надеюсь, прослужить своему брату верой и правдой.

— Да-да, конечно, — кивает Канмин, — Так я могу пойти к себе?

— Иди, — с видом _за что эта беда досталась мне_ вздыхает отец, потирая переносицу.

Канмину дважды повторять не нужно.

Готовя кровать ко сну, он размышляет. Сегодня к султану придёт главный визирь, а потому тот не будет обходить их комнаты перед сном для бесед, как любил иногда делать.  
  
Канмин видит через балкон, как Кехён некоторое время гуляет в тиши наружного сада, расположившегося по всей южной стороне вокруг дворца, на этот раз без Ковра, а вскоре исчезает. Когда крыло погружается в тишину, Канмин срывает с себя белоснежные королевские одежды, меняя их на старые штаны и рубаху, отдающую душком жимолости, оборачивается платком и прижимает к себе мешок, перекидывая жгут из связанных простыней через балкон.

Он фырчит, когда чёлка лезет в лицо, перебирает руками всё ниже и ниже, прыгает, когда до земли остаётся чуть меньше метра, и оглядывается по сторонам с опаской. Прячет самодельный канат между цветочной изгородью и длинным полотном с фамильными узорами во всю длину трех этажей. Тоже искусная работа.

Словно мелкий воришка, а не королевский сын, он перебежками пересекает сад, точно зная, где избежать столкновения со стражей – не впервой. Ищет давно сделанную дыру в ограждающем сад заборе и, наконец, оказывается на свободе.

Ещё час тратит на блуждание по ночному городу, переходя от престижных улиц ближе ко дворцу до злополучного района воришек в черте города. Жизнь в Аграбе, казалось, не прекращалась даже с наступлением ночи. Он слышал басистый смех со стороны злачных таверн, видел пьяных вдрызг горожан, значительно превосходящих его, семнадцатилетнего мальчонки, в габаритах.

Он преодолевает почти весь путь по прямой и вскоре оказывается на окраине, там, где стена стражей окружает их город-государство от внешнего мира. Ночью ворота закрываются, поэтому Канмин успевает как раз к последнему каравану торговцев, пристраивается к одному из верблюдов и покидает пределы своих родных стен. Ворота за ним закрываются, однако в темноте они не остаются, вокруг каждые несколько метров горят факелы, освещая близлежащую к стене территорию.

Ещё некоторое время вокруг движущегося каравана, с которым он вышел, идут палатки продавцов, не решившихся уплатить налог за ночь в городе. Там, у одного из них, Канмин за монеты одалживает молодого верблюжонка – его здесь все знают, как ночного странника, не признавая за мешковатой одеждой королевского отпрыска, – а затем отправляется в путь.

Канмин с недавнего времени жил с осознанием странных метаморфоз, окружающих его вокруг.

Аграба располагалась на северных землях, в центре пустынь, распространяющих свою власть на многие километры. Путники неделями преодолевали песчаные бури, лишь бы втридорога продать заморские сладости и пряности, взамен приобретая искусные ткани ручной отделки. Канмин из книг, а ещё по рассказам знал о том, что на западе через тысячи километров был бескрайний океан. Он – единственный из трёх сыновей султана никогда ещё не был вблизи огромных вод и всё его нутро снедало от любопытства.

Юг таил за собой бескрайние просторы пустыни так же, как и восток, но если с восточных государств путники всегда приходили отдать султану дань уважения, то южные земли были неизведанными и загадочными. Никто оттуда никогда не возвращался.

На западе, через пустыни, земли омывал залив.

Канмина всегда завораживали эти рассказы путников, приезжавших в их дворец с разных уголков мира. Когда он спрашивал может ли он хоть краем глаза увидеть те земли, султан всегда отнекивался – то мальчишка был слишком юн, то султан не собирался покидать дворец, ведь это всегда было рискованно.

А затем в какой-то момент взросления Канмин узнаёт.

Легенды, которые рассказывала мама каждую ночь перед сном. О доблестных приключениях бывшего воришки, влюбившегося в красавицу-принцессу, о сражениях с драконами и могущественными колдунами. О синем джинне в лампе, исполняющем желания, летающем ковре и говорящем попугае.

Так в жизни Канмина появляется магия.

Он знает, что прошли многие годы с тех пор, что иногда истории приукрашивались для впечатлительных мальчишек, с открытым ртом слушающих вечерние сказки, но затем. Затем отец знакомит их с Ковром и это... Действительно Ковёр. Настоящий, разумный, безмолвный Ковёр. Который всё понимает. А ещё летает.

Он достаётся Минчану, как старый боевой товарищ отца, они сразу находят общий язык, и Минчан в считанные дни овладевает искусством полёта, а вскоре на нём учится летать и Кехён. Канмину, конечно, тоже достаётся возможность полетать пару раз, выучить базовые навыки для спасения жизни, но на этом всё и ограничивается, а вот Кехён почти монополизирует летающего друга старшего брата.

Кехёну же, считает Канмин, достается самый лучший чудесный подарок из всех. Красивая расписная лампа, словно подсвечена голубым, отец говорил, что ждал определённого момента, чтобы передать её своим сыновьям.

Джинн в лампе оказывается крайне непривычным для него после рассказов отца о схватках и сражениях с кровожадным Джафаром. Канмин ожидал увидеть мужчину возраста отца, с голой грудью, открывающей вид на голубую кожу, покрытую следами могущественных сражений, а ещё мудрый взгляд и, может быть, седину.

Парень, который предстал перед ними в дымке, прямиком из маленькой красноватой лампы, и правда светился голубым. Только вот выглядел он как подросток, а ещё совсем не был похож на кого-то, кто побывал хотя бы в одном сражении.

Он узнаёт, что отец отпустил своего джинна, а спустя время они нашли лампу другого, более молодого – ну как, триста пятьдесят лет для джинна считается _молодостью_ , — и тот терпеливо был в спячке до тех пор, пока его не пробудили к жизни.

Вот только молодого джинна, Ёнсына, как он себя называет, пробуждает не Кехён, а Канмин. Конечно, получает взбучку, а ещё остаётся наказан на протяжении нескольких недель, но ничего не поделаешь – джинн не выказывает желания покидать лампу, и они решают пока не менять её владельца и не загадывать желаний.

Канмин, разумеется, загадывает. Чего ещё они могли от него ожидать?

Со своим авантюристским духом он желает изведывать новые места, изучать неизвестные страны, видеть что-то кроме песка и пустынь, правда, случайно оговаривается, что не может далеко уходить от дворца из-за пристального надзора отца. Магия Ёнсына понимает это по-своему.

Канмин с круглыми глазами смотрит на разлом воздуха прямо там среди песка в нескольких шагах от Аграбы, за дюнами. Это что-то странное, мягкое и холодное, по ощущениям чуть более густое, чем вода. Канмин щурится от света, исходящего из портала, а затем бесстрашно делает шаг вперёд и замирает.

Перед ним огромные деревья, которые он видел только в книгах, но точно знает, что это – ели и сосны, о которых странники с запада вещали в своих рассказах. Трава под сапогами была другой, река, казалось, текла тоже совсем не как их Тигр. Воздух был чистым, наполненным запахом леса, и никакого песка вокруг.

Новый, неизведанный мир, рукой подать от дворца.

Канмин медленно добирается на верблюде сквозь начинающуюся бурю к нужным песчаным горам и обходит их, замечая, как темные пески начинают освещаться.

Верблюд выходит к излому и останавливается, издавая протестующие звуки. Канмин только осторожно поглаживает его, слезая.

— Ну же, пойдём, — приговаривает он тихо, натягивая сбрую, — Тебе понравится травка там.

Верблюд мычит и всё-таки проходит в сияющий воздушный поток, тут же спотыкаясь о непривычную земляную поверхность.

Канмин доходит до ближайшего дуба, привязывая верблюда к излюбленному месту, и только после этого наконец скидывает с головы широкий расписной платок, оборачиваясь.

Расположение солнца показывало послеобеденное время – Канмин всегда приходил именно к нему. Солнышко грело, но не так палило, как в пустыне. Громкий шелест листьев от юго-западного ветра разнесся по поляне, когда Канмин медленно спускался с горки вниз, к низменности в цветах.

Он присаживается на траву рядом с большой полой корягой, окончательно снимая с себя платок, раскладывает его на траве и открывает мешок, рыская в поисках своих запасов.

Хруст сломанной ветки заставляет его замереть, резко подняв голову вверх.

Огромная медвежья морда показывается среди кустов, ведя носом вверх, словно унюхавшая присутствие чужака. Лениво моргая, медведь находит замершего посреди поляны Канмина и прищуривается, будто бы оценивая ситуацию. Канмин осторожно выпрямляется, прикрывая вещный мешок ладонями, и упрямо вздергивает подбородок.

Медведь, словно ещё не отошедший от сна, медленно перебирает лапами, полностью выходя из кустов, и открывая своё большое несуразное тело солнечным лучам. Он не был большим, сразу видно – ещё совсем детёныш, даже если и слишком большой. Переставляя слишком большие лапы, медведь вышел к краю, отряхиваясь от колючек на спине, замер на пару секунд перед спуском в низину, где сидел Канмин, а затем резко полетел вниз, свернувшись в огромный клубок шерсти.

Канмин и пискнуть не успевает, как медведь останавливается рядом и смотрит на него своими большими карими глазами почти умоляюще. Канмин хмурится.

— Я не дам тебе ничего, пока ты в таком виде.

Медведь обиженно ревёт, будто канючит, но Канмин только прячет за спину вещный мешок, настроенный решительно, и качает головой. Медведь фыркает, выглядя крайне оскорблённо, и встаёт, еле удерживаясь на ногах. Он обходит корягу, к которой прислонился принц Аграбы, и зубами вытаскивает из укрытия ещё один вещный мешок. Под строгим взглядом Канмина, детёныш хватает мешок в зубы и быстро взбирается обратно наверх, к кустам и деревьям. В последний раз оборачивается с жалостливым взглядом, но Канмин только приподнимает брови в ожидании, так что, гордо вильнув хвостом, медведь вновь скрывается в зелени листьев. Канмин только самодовольно хмыкает, возвращаясь к содержимому своего мешка.

— Я спал, — почти падает, сбегая со склона, Чонхван. Канмин смотрит, как огромный подросток в уже человеческом виде падает на траву рядом в потертой одежде, а затем с интересом сует свой нос в его сумку, — Что-нибудь вкусненькое?

— Всего понемногу, — признается Канмин, на что братец медведь сияет самой широкой улыбкой.

— Ты – лучший.

С Чонхваном Канмин знакомится в первые дни своего изучения нового мира. Огромный медведь, но чуть меньше, чем его родители, вёл себя, как самый настоящий ребёнок, испугав Канмина почти до смерти – медведей он никогда не видел, а на рисунки из учебных книг тот был не похож. Он успел попрощаться с жизнью и даже признать, что отец был прав – его авантюризм до добра не доведёт, – когда угрожающе рычащий медведь внезапно начал лающе смеяться и вести себя совсем разумно, как человек, а затем предстал перед Канмином в своём человечьем облике.

Это был высокий, крупного телосложения подросток, он был младше Канмина, как тот потом узнал, но выглядел значительно больше. Короткостриженый, что так отличалось от длинной шерсти его животного обличия, он походил на тех западных странников-военных, которые иногда появлялись в Аграбе. Огромные щёки и маленькие губы, широко выпученные глаза – спустя время Канмин научился находить человеческие черты в животном обличии.

Медведь был его тотемным животным, рассказывает Чонхван, а на вопросы Канмина почему, гордо выпячивает грудь и говорит, что медведь олицетворяет любовь. На недоумение принца, подросток только смеётся, говоря, что это долгая история и он расскажет о ней как-нибудь в другой раз, и это означало, что он не против компании нового знакомого.

Чонхван был весёлым, большим ребёнком, который любил шутить и в целом вёл себя почти как Канмин, если бы у того не было его титула на плечах. Он слишком спокойно принял, что тот был с другой стороны мира, оттуда, где таких как Чонхван нет, а вокруг лишь пески. Даже изъявил желание посмотреть на тот самый другой мир, но Канмину интереснее было узнавать о его мире, чем показывать собственный.

Так большой братец медведь стал его проводником в загадочный новый мир. Каньоны и горные обрывы, журчащие реки, плодородная почва и новые виды деревьев, животные, которые раньше были только на картинках. Канмин впервые чувствовал себя свободным, сидя на обрыве перед огромным озером в окружении елей, пока рядом, прямо на земле, распластался братец медведь с него ростом.

Чонхван был хорошим гидом и за свои годы видел больше, чем Канмин мог когда-либо мечтать. Поэтому с энтузиазмом сын султана впитывал в себя все истории нового знакомого, а порой и приходил только ради них, а не очередного похода вглубь леса.

— Ты обещал рассказать что-нибудь новое, — улыбается Канмин, подталкивая к набившему рот орехами Чонхвану яблоки. Тот сглатывает и фыркает, принимая угощение.

— Ты меня используешь. Приходишь ко мне только ради историй, — бурчит он, почти съедая половину яблока в один укус.

— Неправда, ты мне нравишься! — Чонхван поднимает на Канмина удивлённый взгляд, и отчего-то принц смущается, — Я имею в виду, что твои истории невероятные, поэтому, разумеется, мне хочется знать обо всём, но ты нравишься мне и как человек, или как, эм, медведь? – Чонхван хихикает, — Всё, что я могу рассказать начинается и заканчивается во дворце, поэтому, конечно, мне интересно, — со вздохом заканчивает он, облокачиваясь щекой о руку.

— Но ты ведь принц, — моргает Чонхван, не понимая, — Я спрашивал. Мама сказала у принцев интересная жизнь. Уж она-то знает.

— И вовсе нет! — возражает Канмин, выпрямляясь, и возмущается, пока Чонхван берёт очередное яблоко с его платка и хрустит им, — Может быть, тебя и ждёт что-нибудь захватывающее в жизни, если ты – наследный принц, вот только я всего лишь младший сын султана. Меня даже на службу не возьмут. Вероятно, стоит и правда выучиться экономике и стать визирем. Брр, ужас, — Камина передёргивает, когда он представляет себе подобный исход событий. Чонхван озадаченно моргает, склонив голову.

— А что ты хочешь делать?

— Путешествовать, — тут же отвечает принц, — изучать новые страны, культуры. Приключения, понимаешь? Я не хочу сидеть в четырёх стенах, пока мой отец печётся обо мне.

Чонхван думает немного, а затем кивает.

— Я бы хотел помочь тебе с этим, но мама не разрешает мне уходить далеко от дома без разрешения, — признается он абсолютно честно, и Канмин замирает, чувствуя невероятное тепло.

— Ох, братец медведь, — выдыхает он, склонив голову.

Никто не понимал его так, как это делал Чонхван. Тому тоже нравилось бежать навстречу ветру, взбираться по горам и падать в пещеры, изучать новое и неизведанное. Его не пугало, что с ним может что-то случиться, больше всего неуклюжий медведь волновался о несносном Канмине, который в своей жажде приключений мог не смотреть под ноги, распластываясь на земле в шаге от обрыва. В его глазах виднелась тревога за принца, а ещё блеск солидарности. Иногда он заботливо щурился, когда по вечерам они устраивались на поляне перед уходом Канмина домой, и принц слушал истории о дальних мирах, которые он не может посетить, но о которых с особой благодарностью выслушивает от братца медведя.

— Моя мама знала одного принца, — перекатывается на спине из стороны в сторону Чонхван, нежась на солнышке, когда заканчивает свой послеобеденный перекус. Канмин с удивлением поворачивает голову в его сторону, но видит только очертания профиля сквозь траву и цветы.

— Знала?

— Угу, — Чонхван кивает, — Но это грустная история.

— Расскажи.

Чонхван хмыкает, радуясь, что привлёк внимание.

— Она жила далеко-далеко в одном королевстве, — Чонхван перестаёт кататься на траве, укладывая руки себе на живот, — Король и королева имели много детей, но самым красивым был их средний сын. Он был ещё слишком юн, но знатные вельможи и короли из соседних королевств уже строили планы о том, чтобы породниться с королевской четой через принца, ведь их страна была одной из самых процветающих и плодородных среди соседей, а наследный принц той страны уже был обручен с другой принцессой. Когда молодой принц достаточно повзрослел, началось негласное соперничество среди дам, мечтающих стать его женой, и король с королевой ничего не могли сделать, ведь несмотря на то, что они были процветающей страной, их территория была мала, а союз с соседями был бы залогом стабильности и мира. Король и королева не хотели идти против воли сына, но тот сообщил, что готов принять на себя обязательства перед своим народом и заключить союз с принцессой из соседнего королевства, с которой у них была общая граница. Та страна была больше, а её армия мощнее, глупо было отказываться от такого союза.

— И что дальше? — с придыханием шепчет Канмин.

— Они хотели объявить о помолвке под Рождество, когда во дворец пришла колдунья, — голос Чонхвана стал тише, словно он сам переживал эту историю, — Она уговорила короля и королеву, что если принц возьмёт её в жёны, то её магия защитит границы их королевства, а у неё взамен будет самый красивый муж из всех ныне живущих. Шёл слух, что она была известной колдуньей, а король не хотел связывать своего сына браком с тем государством и иметь перед ними обязательства, поэтому он согласился.

— А принц? — Канмин даже подскакивает с травы, оборачиваясь на Чонхвана. Тот дует щёки.

— А что принц? Он даже не видел ни одну из своих невест, всё решали за него, это ведь королевский долг! Принцу только успели сообщить о том, что помолвка состоится не с той юной дамой, как король соседней страны в ответ на нерешительность с помолвкой, начал собирать армию и приводить пограничные пункты в действие. Близилось Рождество и все были в ужасе от возможности войны с соседним государством. Король долго метался, поняв свою ошибку, но подумал, что не стоит рисковать, ведь он до сих пор не знал ничего о силе колдуньи, а угроза была так рядом и люди на границе королевства страдали от нападений. Поэтому он объявил о помолвке с принцессой, как и планировалось.

— А колдунья? — вновь спрашивает Канмин, полностью увлекшись новой легендой.

— Это произошло в Рождественскую ночь, — мрачно начинает Чонхван, специально нагнетая обстановку, — Был большой бал, на который пригласили короля соседнего государства. Все веселились, устраивали скачки на лошадях, пускали фейерверки, мама видела их из леса. Юный принц сопровождал своего отца тенью. Он был прекрасен, и никто не мог отвести от него взгляд. От иссиня-черного военного мундира, блестящего в свете люстр, почти рябило в глазах. Пуговицы и запонки сверкали, а манжеты, золотой нитью расписанные цветами, привлекали внимание своей искусной работой. — Канмин неосознанно хмурится, склоняясь ближе, — И, конечно, его лицо. Не было красивее человека в ближайших королевствах. Когда король взошёл на помост и огласил о союзе двух государств, на лице принца не дёрнулся ни один мускул, будто он был готов ко всему. Но только не к тому, что случилось после этого, — Чонхван зловеще замолкает.

Пауза тянется слишком долго, Канмин почти хнычет, сгибаясь, и смотрит на детёныша медведя жалостливым взглядом:

— Что, ну что случилось дальше?

Чонхван довольно улыбается, важно расправляя плечи.

— Весь свет в комнате потух, дымка от свечей разнеслась над лепниной потолка. Воющий ветер раскрыл окна и с громким шёпотом паники, гости и хозяева праздника увидели в дверях колдунью. Она громко кричала, источая настоящую злость, о том, что король не сдержал обещания, а ведь она даже не просила стать женой наследного принца. Король кричал, что всё уже решено и ей лучше покинуть дворец и королевство, но колдунья была слишком обижена за то, что король нарушил обещание. Она посмотрела на собравшихся гостей и сказала всем им запомнить, что случается с правителем страны, который не держит своих слов перед народом. Рассмеявшись, колдунья заявила, что отберёт ту красивую упаковку, что король так моментно пытался продать подороже. Вспышка озарила тронный зал, люди вскричали от слепоты, а когда свет исчез, то крики раздались с новой силой – юный принц пропал. Как и колдунья.

Канмин даже дышать перестал от волнения.

— Не все заметили игрушку, упавшую с лестницы помоста, где стоял принц, на мраморный пол. Она валялась, пока гости метались в панике, а затем вбежала стража, отшвырнув деревяшку в сторону, пока какой-то мальчишка, сыночек вельможи, не схватил её с пола. Осмотрев вещицу, он посчитал её уродливой и выкинул с балкона на улицу. Там её нашла дворцовая собака и отнесла подальше, к страже у ворот, а оттуда её, наконец, увидела моя мать.

Канмин приоткрывает рот, но ни слова не может произнести.

— Лицо самого красивого принца было искажено деревом. Неестественная улыбка была нарисована, а некогда прекрасные карие глаза закрыты маской. Золотые линии цветов окружали их так же, как когда-то нити манжеты кителя. Сверху на цветы водрузился огромный корпус циферблата, украшенный звездами, по краям которого струилась бахрома, почти такая же, как на эполетах королевской армии. Он не был уродливым, но потерял всю свою красоту, став слишком блеклым, простой деревяшкой. Юный принц стал Щелкунчиком.

И Канмин выдыхает, будто осознание участи принца его как-то успокоило. Описания Чонхвана были такими странными и...

— Щелкунчик? — спрашивает он, на что Чонхван кивает, довольный произведенным эффектом.

— Вместо принца, которого король пытался пристроить как выгодный союз, тот стал обычным Щелкунчиком, который и на кухне-то особо не пригодится. Так в королевстве начался траур по исчезнувшему сыну королевской четы.

— А что случилось с куклой?

— Моя мама пронесла его сквозь бурю в деревню, и оставила рядом с лавкой старого антиквара. Кажется, тот посчитал принца хорошо сделанной работой, так что он оставил его у себя на полках, но вскоре он пропал и оттуда. Прошли многие годы и сейчас Щелкунчик навсегда потерян, а король и королева так и будут нести траур по своему пропавшему сыну. Конец.

Чонхван смотрит на Канмина веселым взглядом и широко улыбается.

— Как тебе эта история?

— Потрясающе, — задумчиво говорит Канмин, — Действительно звучит невероятно. И что, Щелкунчик никогда не сможешь стать принцем вновь?

— О, мама говорила, что это проклятье колдуньи, но какая разница, если он навсегда пропал где-то в собственном королевстве, — Чонхван пожимает плечами, — Колдунья прокляла принца, сказав, что тот станет человеком только когда кто-то прекрасный влюбится в него за то, кто он есть, но пожертвует своей любовью ради чего-то по-настоящему важного. Это ведь совершенно невыполнимо.

— Это даже не романтично, — качает головой Канмин, — Но это логично, разве нет?

Чонхван пожимает плечами.

— Вот такая история. В следующий раз я расскажу тебе про мальчика, которого вырастили медведь и пантера!

Канмин встряхивает головой, приходя в себя после грустной истории, и смеётся:

— Да разве может вырасти кто-то толковый, воспитанный медведями? Посмотри на себя.

— Эй!

Они долгое время дурачатся вдвоём, Чонхван ведёт Канмина к озеру, где тот купается, а затем ложится на траву только передохнуть, но Чонхван возвращается в привычный себе облик неуклюжего медведя и он такой мягкий, что Канмин засыпает, уткнувшись ему в шерсть, а просыпается лишь когда чужой мокрый нос тычется ему в районе между носом и верхней губой.

Канмин широко распахивает глаза, пытаясь встать, но замирает в миллиметрах от медвежьей морды. Чонхван только вопросительно склоняет голову на бок и чуть ведёт ей в сторону – пора.

Солнце уже встаёт, так что Канмин гонит верблюда быстрее, чтобы добраться до перевалочного лагеря торговцев. Ворота для них открывают едва встаёт солнце, так что Канмин пробирается за них, а затем на всех порах мчится в сторону дворца и успевает залезть на самодельном канате из одеял как раз вовремя. Служанка стучит в дверь, и он успевает скрыться под одеялом, чтобы его походной одежды ненароком не заметили.

Когда прислуга выходит из комнаты, Канмин облегчённо выдыхает, выпутываясь из одеял, и идёт к купальням, расстегивая пуговицы старой рубашки.

— Мне следовало давно рассказать о твоих похождениях самому султану! — слышится противный ехидный голос, и Канмин замирает, морщась от досады и поворачиваясь на источник звука.

Минчану достаётся летающий Ковёр, а Кехёну лампа с могущественным джинном, даже если сейчас он не является её формальным хозяином, а Канмин... Канмин получает самый бесполезный подарок в наследство из всех возможных в мире.

Он получает попугая.

Настоящего, разумного, слишком болтливого и острого на язык попугая. В общем, ухмылялся султан, точная копия Канмина, только пернатая.

Ёнхо был, как бы это сказать, родовитым попугаем, и Канмин не мог от него избавиться, даже если очень хотел. Его мать была повелительницей погоды из Леса Дождей, а отец почётный слуга Аграбы и давний друг отца. Красный ара, алое оперение которого отливало на солнце оранжевым, имел пёстрые голубые и жёлтые перья хвоста, доставшиеся от обоих родителей, а ещё высокий гордый хохолок и слишком большой гонор. Как младший сын султана успел выведать, он родился даже позже Канмина, но в разговоре всё равно позволял себе быть абсолютно неуважительным и наглым к младшему принцу Аграбы.

А ещё попугай любил угрожать.

Ёнхо с явным превосходством во взгляде широко раскрыл свой жёлтый клюв, восседая на спинке кресла у балкона.

— Что я тебе плохого сделал? — жалуется Канмин, поворачиваясь и продолжая свой путь в купальню. Попугай летит за ним.

— Мне? О, у меня есть целый список. Ты меня не уважаешь. Не кормишь. Не заботишься. Да ты отправил меня к страже, словно я тебе охрана какая-то! Между прочим, я – личность. Очень важная личность, которая заслуживает к себе должного обращения. Я – сын повелительницы погоды и почётного слуги султана Аграбы, да я!..

Канмин закрывает дверь в купальню прямо перед клювом болтающего попугая, но тот замолкает лишь на секунду, а затем возникает в открытом окне соседней стены, с презрением смотря на младшего принца.

— Я всё расскажу, — упрямо говорит попугай, но Канмин игнорирует его.

После водных процедур он под надоедливое болтание попугая плетётся через сад к полигонам, где уже с решительным видом его ждёт Донхон. Ёнхо, едва увидев начальника королевской охраны, тут же летит к нему, присаживаясь на плечо, и начинает по новой жаловаться на нерадивого младшего принца.

Канмин занимается боевыми упражнениями и выдыхается только ближе к концу, радуясь, что смог немного поспать и не так сильно устал. Донхон, как и обычно, хвалит его за быстроту, однако указывает на много недостатков, о которых Канмин и так знает.

Он сидит в учебных комнатах часами позже, слушая, как достопочтенный учитель разглагольствует об истории мира, и это заставляет его мыслями вернуться к Чонхвану, его историям, которые он каждый раз терпеливо рассказывает молодому принцу. Канмин думает о последней истории и грустном конце для принца, трауре во всём королевстве, таком далёком и неизвестном.

Достопочтенный учитель гордо декларирует о викингах, спиной повернувшись к нерадивому ученику, да так увлекается, что погружается в эмоциональный рассказ о войнах, не увидев, что младший принц засыпает, прикрыв глаза и опустив голову на стол.

Усталость после двух суток берёт своё, Канмину снится с десяток ярко красных попугаев, которые бегут за ним, угрожая съесть, затем картина меняется на тронный зал в их дворце, только вот люди вокруг Канмину незнакомые. Внезапно ему холодно, и он понимает, что за окном зима и идёт _снег_ , которого в Аграбе никогда не было, а затем все окна в зале раскрываются, впуская внутрь снежинки, и Канмин с удивлением смотрит на большого медведя в центре зала.

— _Это произошло в Рождественскую ночь,_ — доносится до Канмина голос Чонхвана, только этого не может быть, ведь тот был в обличии медведя, прямо перед ним. — _Был большой бал, на который пригласили короля соседнего государства._

— _Воющий ветер раскрыл окна и с громким шёпотом паники, гости и хозяева праздника увидели в дверях колдунью,_ — Канмин смотрит с расширившимися от ужаса глазами, как женщина в чёрных одеяниях проносится мимо большого медведя прямо на него. Он замирает, не в силах пошевелится и чувствует, как колдунья проходит сквозь него. Канмин оборачивается, видя вместо привычного трона султана неизвестный помост с людьми на нём, — _Она посмотрела на собравшихся гостей и сказала всем им запомнить, что случается с правителем страны, который не держит своих слов перед народом._

Вспышка озаряет тронный зал, и Канмин рефлекторно прикрывает глаза рукой, хотя только спустя секунду понимает, что этот свет его не слепит. Он вновь смотрит на помост, но что-то меняется и люди там начинают кричать в панике.

Принц пропал.

— _Не все заметили игрушку, упавшую с лестницы помоста, где стоял принц, на мраморный пол._

Канмин на улице в своих лёгких одеяниях, но ветер и снежная буря его не трогают. Медведица выкрадывает из-под носа собак кулёк, а затем скрывается среди деревьев. Канмин склоняется чуть ближе, чтобы рассмотреть, как лапой медведица стряхивает снег со спасённой игрушки.

— _Лицо самого красивого принца было искажено деревом._

Канмин смотрит на застывший блеск в глазах деревянной куклы, рассматривает маску, украшенную звездами, эполеты королевской армии и тёмно-синий праздничный китель.

— _Он не был уродливым, но потерял всю свою красоту, став слишком блеклым, простой деревяшкой. Юный принц стал Щелкунчиком._

Щелкунчик.

— Ваше Высочество!

Канмин резко подлетает на стуле, когда достопочтенный учитель, грузно склонившись над столом, почти кричит ему в ухо. Увидев, что ученик проснулся, тот открывает рот, чтобы начать читать очередную лекцию о неподобающем поведении, когда слышится звон, оповещающий о начале нового часа, и Канмин, неловко улыбнувшись, ретируется из кабинета, оставляя за собой целый поток возмущённых криков.

— Я так и знал, так и знал, — причитает Ёнхо, вновь оказываясь над его головой, — В твоей голове летают облака!

— Попугаи, — бурчит Канмин, думая о своём сне. Ёнхо оскорбляется подобным заявлением.

Канмин некоторое время мечется по собственной спальне, бродит из угла в угол, пытаясь вспомнить что-то давно забытое, что так и крутится языке, но никак не хочет формироваться в единую мысль.

— У меня сейчас начнётся мигрень, а я уже старый для этого, хватит ходить! — жалуется Ёнхо, когда принц в очередной раз проходит мимо него из одного угла в другой. Канмин никак не реагирует. — Н-да, что-то действительно прилетело принцу по голове, раз он даже меня игнорирует, — бурчит Ёнхо себе под нос, а затем уже громче крякает, — Эй, уважаемый, я сказал хватит ходить!

Канмин резко останавливается, поворачиваясь к попугаю лицом.

— Ты ведь знаешь куда прислуга относит старые вещи? — спрашивает он, надеясь на положительный ответ. Ёнхо открывает клюв и тут же его закрывает, гордо задирая голову.

— Откуда _я_ знаю, что делает _прислуга_? Я за ними не слежу.

— Да, но ты ведь наверняка знаешь, — Канмин решил зайти издалека, — Донхон всегда хвалит тебя, как самого лучшего помощника в своей жизни, — принц видит, как попугай едва поворачивает голову в его сторону, прислушиваясь к лести, так что продолжает нести чушь, — Он говорит, что ты – самый полезный попугайчик, помимо того, что ещё и красивый, отчего все вокруг ну просто мечтают с ним познакомиться, лишь бы погладить твой хохолок. Но при этом ты ещё и всегда всё знаешь, а уж как ты внимателен к людям вокруг! Разве ты не знаешь всех слуг в этом дворце и чем они занимаются здесь?

— Разумеется я знаю всех, — закатывает глаза Ёнхо, а затем довольно взмахивает оперением, взлетая, — Может быть я и знаю пару мест.

Попугай показывает Канмину старую библиотеку, но она завалена исключительно книгами и пергаментами, затем ведёт в нижние этажи дворца. Не доходя до темниц, они сворачивают и оказываются в небольшой комнате со шкафами и коробками бесчисленного множества вещей. Канмин с тяжёлым вздохом принимается рыться в них и пачкает своё белоснежное шервани.

После подвалов, в которых ничего, кроме старой посуды и тканей, Канмин не нашёл, Ёнхо озадаченно молчит, а затем взлетает с радостным курлыканьем:

— Ах, есть ещё!

Он ведёт принца в одну из башен, где хранились вещи королевской семьи. Канмин и до этого знал, что там лежали принадлежащие маме записи, но не знал, как туда попасть. Огромная комната с окном на Аграбу была завалена вещными мешками, и Канмин, в очередной раз фыркая, чтобы убрать челку с глаз, принялся за поиски.

Ёнхо только посмеивается всякий раз, когда Канмин откапывает детские военные костюмчики, которые он с братьями носил в младенчестве, или бесполезные книжки вроде какой-то поэмы на иностранном языке, которого он не знает – явно из коллекции мамы.

— Ага! — кричит Канмин, забывая об усталости, резко хватая игрушку в очередной коробке и выпрямляясь. Равновесие удержать не получается, и принц сваливается на мешок позади себя под громкий рокот попугая, — Нашёл!

— Что там, что там, что там? — как заводной повторяет попугай, подлетая ближе. Канмин вытирает грязь с игрушки и радостно разворачивает её Ёнхо. Тот секунду смотрит на игрушку, а затем переводит взгляд на принца. — Мы третий час ищем эту _куклу_?

Канмин кивает, рассматривая игрушку ближе. Ёнхо рокочет, взмахивая своими красными крыльями:

— Ты что, не наигрался? — ехидничает он. Канмин качает головой, не отрываясь от военного мундира.

— Один мой... — он запинается, чуть смущаясь, — один мой хороший друг рассказал легенду о Щелкунчике. Я долго не мог вспомнить почему его описание показалась знакомым, но сегодня мне приснилось кое-что и я вспомнил! На мой день рождения заморские купцы подарили султану деревянную игрушку, которая может щёлкать орехи, привезённые ими на продажу. Я не пользовался ею, но игрушка выглядела красиво, совсем как настоящий солдатик, так что она лежала где-то на полках среди остальных игрушек, пока их не убрали. Посмотри, это ведь тоже Щелкунчик для орехов!

— Я вижу, — без энтузиазма отвечает Ёнхо, но Канмин достаточно радостный, чтобы проигнорировать попугая.

— Я подарю её своему другу в благодарность за все истории, что он рассказывал и проведённое время вместе. Почищу и подарю. Скажу, что навеяно его последней легендой, вот он обрадуется, что теперь у него будет похожая игрушка!

Канмину нравилась мысль о том, что у братца медведя будет что-то напоминающее о нём с оттенком воспоминаний об их совместном времяпрепровождении. Конечно, этот Щелкунчик, может быть, и не такой красивый, как в рассказанной легенде, а ещё явно старый и потрёпанный, с поблекшей краской, но он дорог Канмину, как игрушка из детства, а теперь будет ещё и как напоминание об очередной, разделённой на двоих, легенде. Определённо.

Канмин видится с Чонхваном через четыре дня, но не дарит найденную куклу, слишком неприглядно она выглядит. Он лично полирует её у слуги Хоёна в мастерской при дворе, возвращая Щелкунчику блеск, и даже пытается подкрасить камзол – слишком потрескавшимся тот выглядел. Когда деревянная кукла приобретает более достойный вид, Канмин довольный результатом прячет её в вещный мешок, готовясь к очередной ночной вылазке.

Большой медведь вылизывает лапы на берегу озера, когда Канмин пробирается сквозь густые ели. Он зовёт Чонхвана по имени, и медведь лениво оборачивается, чтобы через секунду почти подпрыгнуть от радости – с их последней встречи прошла почти неделя.

Он несётся на Канмина, тот предостерегающе вскрикивает, когда братец медведь валит его на ветки, обнюхивая лицо и топча лапами плечи.

— Я знаю, что ты рад, — кряхтит Канмин, пытаясь вывернуться из лап медведя, — Но не мог бы ты с меня слезть, Чонхвани, пожалуйста?

Когда огромный долговязый подросток выбегает из деревьев в человечьем обличье и одетый, Канмин уже раскладывается на берегу, достав сладости со стола султана. Чонхвану нравятся диковинные сладости, приготовленные в Аграбе. Он говорит, что никогда нигде не пробовал нечто подобное, а его братья-медведи завидуют тому, что у Чонхвана есть такой друг, постоянно носящий ему вкусные вещи.

Беспардонно, словно всё ещё в медвежьем облике, подросток чавкает щербетом, когда Канмин притягивает к себе вещный мешок ближе и смотрит на лесного друга из-под чёлки.

— Ещё что-то вкусненькое? — с полным ртом спрашивает Чонхван, моргая своими круглыми глазками, на что Канмин качает головой.

— Это подарок.

— Мне? — удивляется братец медведь, сглатывая, и откладывает сладкое обратно на подстилку.

— Тебе, — подтверждает Канмин, внезапно волнуясь. А что, если ему не понравится?

— Покажи, — восторженно просит Чонхван внезапно тихо, что совсем не свойственно его басовитому голосу. Прикусив нижнюю губу, младший принц приоткрывает вещный мешок.

— Помнишь последнюю историю, которую ты мне рассказал? – Чонхван кивает, — Я давно хотел подарить тебе что-нибудь, но никак не мог придумать что именно, а после этой истории вспомнил об одной игрушке, которая была у меня в детстве. Она похожа на ту, о которой ты рассказывал, так что я нашёл её и привёл в порядок.

Канмин вытаскивает деревянную куклу на свет и осторожно поворачивает её лицом к Чонхвану, с волнительным ожиданием наблюдая за лицом братца медведя.

— Я подумал, что будет здорово, если у тебя будет что-то напоминающее обо мне, и думаю, эта кукла будет символизировать все те истории, которые ты рассказывал за это время, — заканчивает Канмин с радостной и немного нервной улыбкой и замолкает.

Чонхван благодарно смотрит на него, улыбаясь, а затем переводит взгляд на куклу и его маленькие круглые глаза становятся в несколько раз шире, а рот раскрывается, стирая улыбку.

— Э-это?..

— Я знаю, что она неидеальная и с-старая... — в панике начинает сбивчиво говорить Канмин, приходя в ужас от лица младшего, — н-но я п-подумал, что это будет хорошим подарком и будет напоминать тебе обо м-мне и историях, которые ты рассказывал и, и...

Канмин замолкает, не зная, что сказать, когда Чонхван выхватывает куклу из его рук, осматривая её со всех сторон.

— Это же Щелкунчик, — пораженно выдыхает мальчик, поднимая на Канмина какой-то слишком паникующий взгляд. Канмин непонимающе моргает.

— Н-ну да?.. Для орехов. Я пользовался им какое-то время, но он не особо пригодился у нас на кухне, а потом и вовсе угодил на чердак и...

— Это Щелкунчик! — Чонхван подлетает на ноги, снося сложенный стопкой щербет на подстилке. Канмин поднимается на ноги следом, не совсем понимая:

— И что?

— Ты не понимаешь? — братец медведь кажется испуганным, — Это же _тот самый_ Щелкунчик!

— Тот?..

— О котором я рассказывал!

— Нет, — слегка усмехается Канмин, чувствуя облегчение. Чонхван просто слишком переволновался, приняв всё за чистую монету. Видимо, Канмин сильно его напугал, — Это просто обычная игрушка, чтобы щёлкать орехи.

— Нет, ты не _понимаешь_. Это определенно Щелкунчик, — Чонхван упрямо качает головой, — Откуда она у тебя?

— Какой-то подарок на день рождения, — хмурится Канмин, — Он уже много лет лежит в одной из комнат дворца. С чего ты решил, что это Щелкунчик? И где? В Аграбе?

— Посмотри же на него! — Чонхван показывает Канмину лицо деревянной куклы, которое тот уже успел выучить наизусть, — Маска, циферблат со звездами, золотые цветы, военный камзол. Это молодой принц!

— Ты ведь знаешь, что такие игрушки легко подделать, верно? — с сомнением говорит Канмин, забирая из рук взволнованного Чонхвана куклу, и смотрит на неё. Он был маленьким, когда её подарили и точно не вспомнит кто именно привёз её из-за моря, но он сильно сомневался в словах Чонхвана.

— Но это ручная работа, посмотри на рисунки!

— Такое легко подделать.

— Кому нужно подделывать Щелкунчика? — внезапно злится Чонхван, хмурясь на младшего принца, и тот неуверенно разводит руками:

— Мошенники? Ты ведь сам сказал, что это ручная работа, а значит они дорогие. Вряд ли простые купцы решились бы подарить её султану просто так.

— Кто подарил её тебе?

— Я не помню, — честно признаётся Канмин, опуская игрушку в руках, — Но я точно уверен, что это обычная кукла. И вообще-то мой тебе подарок. Не нравится, так и скажи.

— Мне нравится, — Чонхван лезет к нему, отбирая игрушку, но Канмин заводит руки за спину, — Да посмотри же на него снова, там даже отметины от зубов есть...

— Я видел, — воскликивает Канмин, — Я сам её полировал для тебя!

— Это могли быть дворцовые собаки...

— Именно, дворцовые собаки, — соглашается Канмин, — В Аграбе. Эта деревяшка за последние несколько лет где только не валялась!

— Давай покажем его моей маме, — упирается Чонхван упрямо и смотрит на Канмина, поджав губы – точно не отступится, — Она видела Щелкунчика, она скажет он это или нет!

Канмин чувствует бессилие. Чонхван искренне верил во все свои истории и принимал всё за чистую монету. Подарок, преподнесённый Канмином, он посчитал настоящим Щелкунчиком, потому что все эти деревяшки просто были похожи.

Однако младшего принца на секунду гложет воспоминание – он ведь тоже верил в волшебные приключения отца, пока не понял, что они реальны, а говорящий попугай не свалился на его голову. Чонхван был немного младше его и, возможно, здесь не случится того же, что было с тремя принцами, в конце концов, это просто похожие друг на друга куклы. Но вероятно, ему стоит сдаться и поддержать медвежонка в этом, а затем помочь справиться с разочарованием.

— Хорошо, — соглашается он под пристальным взглядом Чонхвана, и братец медведь тут же начинает победоносно улыбаться.

— Пойдём прямо сейчас! — он берёт Канмина за руку и тянет в сторону леса, забыв о разложенных сладостях под ногами.

Ему приходится сменить облик на медвежий, потому что дух семьи защищает и прячет их от людей. Братец медведь верно ведёт Канмина сквозь леса и младший принц засматривается на всё новые и новые деревья, которых не встретишь в их пустынной Аграбе, забывая об изначальной цели. Только когда он слышит глухой медвежий рёв, он отрывается от разглядывания природы и смотрит перед собой на Чонхвана.

Друг выводит его на поляну, полную цветов, братец медведь катится клубком вниз по склону и тут же переходит на бег в сторону огромной земляной горы, в которой виднеется пещера, только в высоту она была с человеческий рост, почти тоннель. Канмин спешит за младшим, перескакивая через опасные участки, и с опозданием добирается до него. Он останавливается в нескольких шагах от дома младшего, впервые видя его, и пытается отдышаться. Канмин хочет предстать перед мамой своего друга в лучшем виде, несмотря на то что они уже виделись однажды мельком.

Он приглаживает свою одежду, не лучший выбор для встречи, но ничего не поделаешь. Он даже сказать ничего не успевает, как Чонхван с громким рёвом, неуклюже заползает в берлогу.

Младший принц замирает, оставшись на секунды в одиночестве, и думает. О том всегда ли Чонхван живёт в огромной берлоге, есть ли у них человеческий дом, а ещё о том, смог бы Канмин жить так же, как братец медведь.

Он не успевает продолжить раздумывать над этим, потому как из берлоги выкатывается уже подросток Чонхван, а за ним, медленно вышагивая босиком по траве, выходит молодая женщина. Канмин тут же склоняется в приветствии, вызывая у той улыбку.

— Ваше Высочество, — приветствует медведица глубоким голосом, и Канмин чувствует, как щёки обжигает смущением. Разумеется, они знают о нём всё, Чонхван тот ещё болтун.

— Рад снова вас видеть, — говорит он, сжимая руки в замке перед собой.

— Жаль, что мы видимся не так часто, Чонхван много о тебе говорит, – подтверждает его мысли женщина, подходя ближе, пока её сын крутится вокруг, выглядя крайне смущённым. Принц мельком осматривает её. Одежда на женщине была простой, не вычурной, как все королевские наряды Канмина, но они определенно притягивали внимание своей отделкой, а тёплые тона будто позволяли ей слиться с природой вокруг. Мама медведица выглядела как повелительница леса. – Однако, кажется, у вас есть дело. Чем обязана?

Канмин и Чонхван переглядываются.

— Помнишь историю о Щелкунчике? — выпаливает Чонхван быстро, и Канмин видит, как теплая улыбка женщины искажается тенью грусти от воспоминаний, когда она кивает:

— Разумеется. Почему ты об этом спрашиваешь?

Женщина с вопросом смотрит на сына, а затем на принца Аграбы, когда Чонхван двигает бровями, сигнализируя о том, чтобы Канмин достал куклу. Канмин тяжело вздыхает, открывая мешок и залезая рукой внутрь. Он глубоко вздыхает, доставая деревяшку наружу.

— Я думаю это Щелкунчик, — выпаливает Чонхван, замирая, когда Канмин являет медведице куклу. Канмин с сожалением смотрит на Чонхвана, прежде чем посмотреть на его мать, и замирает в растерянности, когда видит неверие, отразившееся на лице женщины.

— Ваше?.. — шепчет женщина, но Канмин понимает, что она обращается не к нему. Он переводит взгляд на Щелкунчика. Чонхван рядом нетерпеливо подпрыгивает:

— Это ведь он, да? Щелкунчик из твоих рассказов?

Младший принц Аграбы с удивлением наблюдает, как бережно лесная женщина тянется к кукле и берёт его в руки, проводя пальцами по поблекшей в некоторых местах краске камзола.

— Ваше Высочество, — выдыхает она слишком тихо, но Канмин всё равно слышит, — Поверить не могу, ведь столько лет прошло. Где... Где вы нашли его? – женщина поднимает непонимающий взгляд на Канмина, и тот видит в её глазах собирающиеся слёзы.

— Это был подарок от заморских купцов, — растеряно лепечет он, смотря на слишком радостного Чонхвана рядом, — Это что, правда, Щелкунчик? Тот самый?

Женщина не удивляется, что Канмин знает его историю. Она прижимает к своей груди игрушку, словно маленькое дитя, поглаживая деревянные руки Щелкунчика, будто успокаивая.

— В те времена я кочевала с племенем между королевствами. В ту ночь я забрала его из снега возле поста дворцовой охраны и пронесла к лавке антиквара в деревне сквозь метель. Никто бы не поверил, что это был принц, поэтому я надеялась, что это поможет мальчику оставаться в своём королевстве хотя бы в таком виде, не подозревая, что его могут купить и увезти далеко за море. Его состояние было не идеальным, вряд ли бы кто-то захотел его купить, но я знала, что антиквар увидит в этой деревянной кукле нечто большее. Видимо, я ошиблась, и кто-то действительно разглядел в нём нечто большее, раз решился подарить её юному принцу, — женщина переводит внимательный взгляд на Канмина, — Прошли годы, эта история осталась лишь грустным воспоминанием.

Когда медведица замолкает, все они погружаются в мысли. Канмин моргает, молча смотря на повисшую деревянную руку в воздухе, пока Чонхван рядом прикладывает все силы, чтобы от радости не начать тараторить.

Принц. Принц из далёкой заморской страны, настоящий человек, а не блеклая деревяшка, всё это время хранился на чердаке дворца в его Аграбе, не может поверить Канмин. Это был подарок на его седьмой или восьмой день рождения, игрушка детства, которую он хотел подарить Чонхвану, как знак внимания.

Живой человек, заточённый в дереве.

— Ты ведь можешь его оживить? — нетерпеливо и радостно задаёт Чонхван вопрос, который Канмин больше всего боялся от него услышать. Мама братца медведя с удивлением и давно забытой надеждой смотрит на принца.

— Оживить? — неуверенно повторяет он.

— Ты – хозяин лампы. Ты можешь загадать желание, — кивает головой Чонхван. Его мать переводит на Канмина внимательный взгляд.

— Но мы ведь не знаем, как это может сработать, — говорит Канмин, — Ты ведь сам говорил, что заклятие спадёт только при определённых условиях.

— Но...

— Он прав, — перебивает Чонхвана мать, и тот обиженно смотрит на неё, — Столько лет прошло, столько воды утекло. Мы не знаем какие последствия повлечёт за собой желание джинну.

— Он станет человеком! — пытается упираться Чонхван, но его мать не отрывает взгляд от куклы в своих руках. Замерший взгляд Щелкунчика совсем не был похож на настоящего человека. — Разве тебе не хотелось бы, чтобы я нашелся, даже спустя много лет?

— Это другое, — резко перебивает женщина, наконец смотря на сына, — Я знаю, что король и королева до сих пор несут траур по своему сыну, но они захотят увидеть человека, а не Щелкунчика. Нет никакого способа, чтобы снова вернуть ему человеческий облик.

— Но джинн...

— Канмин – хозяин лампы, — резонно замечает мама-медведица, — Если он не уверен, чем обернётся это желание, то мы должны уважать его решение. Кроме того, это его желание, и он не обязан тратить его на историю из моего далёкого прошлого сейчас, когда всё уже улеглось. Тебе нужно принять это, сын.

Чонхван тут же закрывает рот, пристыженно опуская голову и расстроенно поджимая губы.

Мама-медведица переводит взгляд на Канмина, делая шаг к нему ближе, и кладёт свою тёплую ладонь на плечо принца. Тот чувствует запах ели.

— Спасибо тебе, что напомнил мне об этом, — благодарит она его, — Я ведь начала забывать о мальчике с несчастной судьбой, которому пыталась дать дом.

Канмин выдавливает из себя неловкую улыбку.

— Думаю, мы все согласимся, что тебе стоит оставить его у себя, — женщина передает Щелкунчика Канмину. Чонхван рядом понуро кивает. — Столько лет она была во дворце Аграбы. Может быть, там для Щелкунчика самое место.

Канмин не в силах возражать или сказать хоть что-нибудь вообще, поэтому только кивает, прижимая игрушку к себе. Щелкунчика.

Мама-медведица с прощальной улыбкой исчезает в глубине берлоги. Канмин и Чонхван ещё некоторое время стоят рядом в неловкой тишине, пока Чонхван не машет рукой:

— Пойдём, я отведу тебя домой.

Канмин молча пробирается сквозь лес за медведем до берега, а затем ещё немного до низины. Чонхван собирается обернуться вновь, но Канмин останавливает его пальцами в жесткой шерстке рядом с головой – он знает, что это отнимает силы, а ему и правда пора. Большой медведь прижимается к его руке носом и грустно ревёт, провожая принца прощальным взглядом. Канмин машет на прощание, перед тем как за сбрую потянуть верблюда к сияющему разлому воздуха, чтобы за секунду оказаться в темноте пустыни.

— Что это? Милостивые силы, так ведь и лапы можно откинуть! — рокочет Ёнхо, взлетая к потолку от испуга, когда натыкается на Щелкунчика на столе в спальне младшего принца.

Канмин не может вернуть его обратно в мешок, к остальному хламу его детства, просто не может.

Пришедшее осознание, что за застывшим деревянным лицом был живой человек, чья печальная судьба была известна Канмину, не позволяла обращаться с ним так же, как с остальными игрушками. Дело было даже не в том, что это был принц, просто Канмин теперь боялся, что всё это время юноша был заточён внутри и всё, что он мог видеть – это пыльный мешок старых сломанных солдатиков. Будто он такой же ненужный хлам, а не человек, которого дома ждёт семья.

Мама Чонхвана была права, никто бы не поверил, если бы вдруг они явились в далёкое королевство, заявляя, что этот Щелкунчик некогда был принцем, и даже если бы им удалось убедить людей – смогли бы они развеять заклятье колдуньи?

Возможно, желание, исполненное джинном, могло.

Это мучает Канмина на протяжении дней, не только братья, но и султан замечает, что младший сын притих, погрузившись в раздумья. Достопочтенные учителя и глава королевской охраны Донхон доносили жалобы на постоянную рассеянность и отстранённость некогда слишком активного младшего принца, что, по их мнению, так же мешало его обучению, как и излишнее озорство.

Но Канмину было о чём подумать.

Это было эгоистично, но в момент, когда Чонхван сказал, что он может помочь Щелкунчику – ведь это правда был _настоящий_ заколдованный принц – Канмин первым делом подумал не об опасности такого желания, а о том, что он может потерять его.

Никто не знал, что из трёх желаний у него осталось только одно.

Первое желание было эгоистичным, он открыл для себя целый новый мир неизведанного и повстречал друга. А потом подумал о том, что это немного несправедливо, в конце концов, наследный принц Кехён получит лампу, едва Канмин загадает три желания. Он уже загадал одно и в какой-то момент посчитал, что будет вполне благородно потратить второе желание на старшего из братьев, Минчана. Ведь тот не будет хозяином лампы, подумал тогда Канмин, и провёл целую операцию для того, чтобы узнать, чего бы такого хотелось старшему принцу.

Он вызвал Ёнсына совсем недавно, под день рождения принца Минчана, и загадал второе желание в пользу брата, довольно наблюдая за тем, как тот в последующие недели рассказывал всем удивлённо о чудесах, которые с ним происходят – внезапно он стал непобедимым. Канмин посчитал, что это был неплохой подарок на день рождения от младшего брата.

И вот у него осталось одно желание. Канмин собирался хранить его для себя, пока не случится что-нибудь важное, ведь Кехёну точно не понадобится лампа до его вступления на трон Аграбы, они жили в мирное время, султан не вспоминал о том, что формально владельцем лампы был Канмин, ведь джинн Ёнсын, не желая сидеть в лампе, почти всё время проводил с наследным принцем или просто разгуливал по Аграбе.

Тратить последнее желание на то, чтобы оживить куклу, не зная к чему это может привести? Канмин чувствовал, как всё его существо разрывается на две части, где благородная требует вызвать Ёнсына сейчас же, загадать желание и получить расколдованного принца, чтобы поступить правильно, (а ещё так, как хочет Чонхван), а другая эгоистично нашёптывает оставить желание себе, ведь вдруг Канмину захочется чего-нибудь, что может только магия?

А ещё Канмина угнетает совесть, ведь Чонхван, честный и искренний Чонхван, ни разу больше не вспоминает о Щелкунчике, следуя словам матери о том, что это решение должен принимать принц и он не может просить оживить деревянную куклу.

Они встречаются так же, как и условились – каждые четыре дня Канмин сбегает из Аграбы навстречу неизведанным лесным просторам. Они купаются в кристальном лесном озере, лазают по деревьям и пугают птиц. Иногда Чонхван рассказывает новые истории о мальчике, которого вырастили обезьяны, и принцессе, замораживающей всё вокруг. Только однажды он запинается, когда, весело болтая ногами в воде, ведает легенду о чудовище, ожидающем красавицу, которая полюбит его и спасёт от заклятия. Канмин делает вид, что не замечает.

— Всё в порядке? — заботливо спрашивает Кехён, оборачивая руку вокруг его плеч, когда Канмин устало облокачивается о балкон, выходящий на внутренний двор. Младший вяло кивает, натягивая улыбку.

— Всё прекрасно, — лжёт он, — Просто устал.

— Ты не болен? — в глазах Кехёна забота и от этого Канмин ещё больше унывает. Кехён всегда слишком о нём пёкся, даже больше, чем отец, а ещё был самым ответственным из всех троих.

— Нет, — отрицательно мотает он головой, мечтая сбежать, и пользуется этим шансом, едва видит, как к ним приближается Донхон, — А сейчас мне пора на урок!

— Кошмар, кошмар, ух, какой страшный, — в очередной раз фырчит Ёнхо, прочесывая своё оперение, и косится на Щелкунчика, застывшего на самом краю столика в углу, — Вот же... Эй! Куда ты его тащишь? Неужто выкинуть?

Попугай тут же взлетает, пилотируя прямо на спинку кресла рядом с Канмином, когда тот берёт Щелкунчика и прячет в свой походный мешок.

— Почти, — говорит Канмин, поворачиваясь к Ёнхо. Тот подозрительно его оглядывает с головы до ног. Канмин открывает было рот, чтобы спросить, но тут же замирает и качает головой, отказываясь от этой идеи. Попугаю это не нравится ещё больше.

Чонхван радостно улыбается и машет рукой, когда Канмин привязывает сбрую верблюда к ветке, а затем перебежками скатывается в низину.

— Ты сегодня поздно, — говорит он, склонив голову, и тут же слегка обеспокоенно хмурится, замечая взволнованный взгляд, — Что-то случилось?

— Что? — удивляется Канмин, — Нет. С чего ты взял?

— Я же вижу, — важно заявляет Чонхван, скрещивая руки на груди. Легкая льняная туника не скрывает мощные руки братца медведя, и Канмин нервно отводит взгляд в сторону, натыкаясь на свой мешок в руках.

— Ничего такого, — говорит младший принц. Чонхван пожимает плечами, подозрительно на него поглядывая.

— Хорошо, — также быстро сдается он, — Полезем сегодня в горы или пойдём на озеро? Мама сказала, что чувствует сильный ветер, так что на горах может быть небезопасно. Можем сходить на озеро, я разожгу костёр. Пробовал когда-нибудь жареные лесные грибы? У вас, в вашей Аграбе, наверняка нет вкусных моховиков, так что тебе стоит оценить мои кулинарные способности и...

— Я принес лампу, — вырывается у Канмина быстрее, чем он успевает себя остановить. Чонхван замолкает, непонимающе смотря на него.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы загадать желание, — глупо отвечает Канмин, словно это не очевидно. Чонхван наконец понимает.

— Ты сделаешь это? — спрашивает он, смотря на принца восхищённо, и Канмин внезапно расслабляется. Это был Чонхван. Он всегда его поддержит.

Он немного копошится, доставая из своего мешка Щелкунчика, а затем лампу, которую часом ранее выкрал из королевского хранилища. Чонхван с благоговением наблюдает, как Канмин берёт её обеими руками, а затем потирает бок ладонью.

Синий дым вихрем вылетает из носика, превращаясь в водоворот, увеличивающийся в размерах с каждой секундой. Мгновение и перед ними предстает Ёнсын в своих разноцветных шароварах всех оттенках оранжевого, и такой же жилеткой на оголённую голубую кожу, напоминая золотую рыбку.

Он секунду удивлённо смотрит на Чонхвана, а затем переводит взгляд на Канмина.

— Ты ведь помнишь, что у тебя осталось одно желание? — с подозрением спрашивает джинн, скрещивая руки на груди, на что Канмин кивает, чувствуя на себе взгляд Чонхвана. — Тебе нужно очень хорошо подумать.

— Я уже подумал, — говорит Канмин, а затем берёт из рук Чонхвана Щелкунчика и показывает его Ёнсыну.

— Это что? — не понимает джинн, склонив голову набок. Канмин некоторое время молчит, собираясь с духом.

— Это Щелкунчик. На самом деле, это принц, но одна колдунья заколдовала его, — Канмин видит, как на лице джинна нарастает удивление с каждым словом, — Я хочу, чтобы ты...

— Подожди-подожди, только не говори мне, что ты хочешь загадать то, что я думаю ты хочешь загадать, — джинн начинает хмурится, когда Канмин кивает в подтверждение.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты расколдовал его. Сделай его снова живым.

— Ты уверен? — Ёнсын чешет свои пепельные волосы, которые еще недавно были каштановыми, но кто этих джиннов разберёт, — Я, конечно, может быть, это и исполню, но ты должен осознавать последствия своих действий, а ещё то, что это твоё последнее желание, и тебе нужно подумать над этим, ведь после ты не сможешь...

— Он всегда такой болтливый? — шепчет Чонхван и замолкает, когда джинн сверлит его пристальным взглядом.

— Я уже три с половиной десятка лет уважаемый многими джинн, — Ёнсын начинает читать испуганному Чонхвану лекцию, — И я знаю, как о необдуманных желаниях, вроде превращения куклы или статуи в человека, можно пожалеть после, так что советую...

— Щелкунчик был человеком, — прерывает джинна Канмин, — Оживи его. Это моё последнее желание, сейчас же.

— Слушаюсь, господин, — Ёнсын встает по стойке смирно, со скрещенными на груди руками, и кивает.

В эту же секунду воздух вокруг начинает искрить и светиться, почти так же, как разлом посреди пустыни. Глаза начинает слепить, и Канмин чувствует, как руку обжигает, так что неосознанно откидывает Щелкунчика от себя, но тот не летит на землю, а зависает в воздухе и светится, ярко-ярко. Канмин жмурится, отворачиваясь, и успевает заметить, как Чонхван прячет глаза под ладонями, опуская голову в землю, словно забыв, что он не в медвежьем облике.

Слышатся странные потрескивающие звуки, словно ломаются ветки, много веток и разгорается огонь, а затем раздаётся задушенный вздох, и, когда свет исчезает, Канмин осторожно приоткрывает глаза, оборачиваясь.

Он видит, как Ёнсын раздвигает пальцы на лице в стороны, открывая глаза, но между ними нет никого, зато есть что-то. С единодушным ужасом принц, медведь и джинн смотрят на лежащую на земле деревянную куклу в человеческий рост, которая спустя несколько секунд начинает шевелиться и – о ужас! – присаживается и оглядывается по сторонам.

— Что происходит? — шепчет Чонхван в панике, не отрывая взгляда от деревянного мальчика перед ним, который поднимает свою руку, дотрагиваясь до маски на голове.

— Оно живое, — загробным голосом оповещает Ёнсын и смотрит поверх куклы на Канмина, — Он должен был стать человеком.

— Может ты не точно сформулировал желание? — спрашивает Чонхван, обеспокоенно смотря на Канмина, продолжающего хранить молчание.

— Но оно было точным, я работаю лучше всех! — возмущается Ёнсын, резко поднимаясь с земли, и отряхивает свои шаровары, — Я оживил его душу, но его тело, хм... Кажется, принц был прав. Это очень сильное заклятие.

— И ты что, не можешь это исправить? — возмущенно смотрит на джинна Чонхван, — Ты оживил куклу!

— Я оживил душу, — поправляет Ёнсын, — А колдовство снимется только при определённых условиях. И вообще, я не обязан отчитываться! Я исполнил все желания своего господина и теперь вам ничем не обязан. Всего хорошего, разбирайтесь со своим желанием сами! – с этими словами джинн по щелчку пальцев рассеивается в туман, который закручивается в водоворот, прямиком стремящийся в носик лампы. Секунда, и голубой туман рассеивается, оставляя за собой лампу на земле.

Канмин шумно выдыхает, что определённо радует Чонхвана и пугает ку... Щелкунчика.

Деревянный мальчик резко оборачивается на звуки, наконец прекращая рассматривать свои руки, и Канмин впервые видит осознанный взгляд на знакомом лице.

— Кто вы? — спрашивает незнакомый голос, заставляющий Чонхвана и Канмина вздрогнуть, — Где я?

Канмин пытается остановить Чонхвана, подползающего к Щелкунчику ближе, кроме того, тот сам начинает отползать по земле назад и пугается, задевая рукой лампу и роняя её на пузо.

— А что последнее ты помнишь? — спрашивает в ответ Чонхван, с интересом рассматривая Щелкунчика. Весь страх исчезает из выражения его лица, оставляя место только любопытству. Канмин с недоверием смотрит на Щелкунчика, который задумчиво смотрит на землю, прежде чем поднять взгляд.

— Было Рождество? Но... Почему сейчас лето? — Щелкунчик оглядывается на летающих в воздухе птиц.

— Ох, — выдыхает Чонхван, неосознанно отодвигаясь подальше от ожившей куклы, и смотрит на Канмина, одними губами произнося, — У нас проблема.

— Вы меня знаете? — спрашивает Щелкунчик, и Канмин понимает, что обращаются к нему, — Я – принц. Не знаю, что произошло, но мне нужно вернуться домой. Мои родители, король и королева, щедро вас отблагодарят.

— Да я... — подает наконец голос Канмин и откашливается, — Тоже, вроде как, принц.

— Да? — в голосе Щелкунчика слышится удивление, — Я в другом королевстве? Я ничего не помню, хотя... Ох. Эта колдунья. Что же она сделала? Она отправила меня на другой конец земли? Мне нужно срочно вернуться домой, нужно...

— Подожди-подожди, — Щелкунчик подскакивает на ноги, начиная расхаживать из стороны в сторону и Канмин поднимает руки перед собой, подлетая вслед за ним. Щелкунчик оказывается чуть выше его, а огромная маска на голове с циферблатом зрительно увеличивает рост, отчего принцу приходиться задрать голову, — Приятель... То есть, Ваше Высочество, тебе лучше остановиться. Всё не так просто.

Щелкунчик останавливается и с удивлением поворачивается к нему.

Канмин смотрит на свалившуюся набок лампу со спрятавшимся от проблем джинном, на застывшего посреди леса Щелкунчика, на Чонхвана, которого буквально трясёт от восторга произошедшего, а затем выдыхает единственное, что приходит ему в голову:

— Мне нужно обо всём рассказать Кехёну.


End file.
